


Jean and Mikasa Works.

by PlushieNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/pseuds/PlushieNerd
Summary: Just some JeanKasa oneshots.-------------------Attack on Titan/Characters belongs to Hajime Isayama, the plots/stories/ideas/my own characters I make however belong to me.





	1. Abuse

When Mikasa woke up she realized she was face down in a snow ditch, when she moved her head up abit, she let out a soft cry of pain and started crying when she saw her blood in the snow. Her body ached and shook with ever move she made and slowly sat up and realized she was naked her eyes widened slightly when she felt how cold she was she quickly searched for her phone which she found by legs. 

Mikasa dials Eren's number calmly, she didn't know what she was feeling, when Eren's concerned voice came through the phone she started crying “Mikasa?! What's wrong?! What happened?! Where are you?!” 

Mikasa looks around and she whimpers softly when realized it was a playground where Eren and Levi and her would play at often when they were kids. 

“I - Eren please help me, I ache all over and it really hurts to breathe, remember the playground where we played with Levi? I can barely move it hurts whatever happened to me ended up with me being in a ditch covered in marks and blood and being naked.” Mikasa keeps crying even when she hears Eren shout for Levi to get a blanket and the car keys and ruffling sounds as He rushed out the door and rushes out the words “It'll be okay Mika, I'm coming for you, try to keep yourself warm as long as you can before we come and get you.” 

Mikasa let's out a soft reply that sounded like a distorted okay before dropping the phone and curling up in the snow pulling her legs up to her chest. 

+

When Eren spots Mikasa from the car he didn't wait for it to stop, he slammed the door open with a blanket in his hand slipping on ice as he dashes forwards Mikasa. When he reaches her, he quickly puts the blanket on her and starts crying when he sees her face pulling her close which caused her to cry out from the pain. Eren picks Mikasa up and looks up Levi and it was the first time Eren ever saw Levi look so worried over someone who wasn't him. 

Levi already had the backseat door open for Mikasa and Eren, he spoke loud enough for Eren, and Mikasa to hear him “she's going to hospital.” With that Levi got back in the driving seat leaving Eren putting Mikasa in the backseat and him getting in the passenger seat and he spoke to Mikasa softly “It's going to be okay, Mika.” 

+

When they got to the hospital, Levi and Eren had to wait outside Mikasa's door. Levi was pacing back and forth in the hallway as Eren went over his memories, He last saw Mikasa leaving work with Reiner, who was currently her boyfriend. Did he do this to her? Or some nasty prick on the side of the road? 

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when the doctor came out and said “Are you her brother?” Eren gulps softly and whispers “I'm her step brother but Levi is her blood relative.” The doctor nods before speaking to Eren and Levi “Mikasa’s injures are broken ribs, broken fingers, stab wound to the tight, back lashes, slip lip and broken nose. Also ...” When the doctor railed off, Levi snapped his head up and growled “Also?!” Levi repeated pushing the doctor who caved. 

“Mikasa was also raped, I'm going to give her description for depression.” Eren and Levi both glared at the doctor “Just for depression?” Eren moved as fast as lightning, pushing the doctor against the wall and basically hisses in his face “that's all your giving her?! Happy pills?! My sister may never be herself again and your only worried about giving her happy pills?!” Levi grabs Eren's fist gently and pulls them roughly off the doctor and whispers “Do see Mikasa, she needs you, I'll deal with the doctor.” 

Eren lets out a huff and glares at the doctor over his shoulder before rushing to Mikasa's side. 

+

Mikasa looks up at her brother, after she spoke to the doctor she didn't say anything else other than stare at the wall until Eren was beside her. 

“Mika.” Eren gently cups his sister's face and whispers “It's okay now, I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise.” 

Mikasa tears up at Eren's promise and whispers “Don't make promises you can't keep.” Eren's face scrunches up in anger and pain before burying his face against Mikasa's neck and whispers “This promise will never be broken, no matter what.” 

They spend hours crying against each other until Levi came in and said they could leave. 

+

When everyone got home Levi puts on a movie while Eren helps a sore Mikasa sit on the couch and Eren whispers “I'm going to get you so water” Mikasa nods. 

Levi puts in the lion king and sits down next to Mikasa holding his hand out. Mikasa stares at Levi's hand with confusion before looking at Levi. Mikasa could tell that Levi was still angry but he gave her a soft look and whispers “I also promise to watch over you.” Mikasa didn't know what to say to that but she responds by putting her hand on top of his and whispers “Okay.” 

It didn't really shock her that Levi was nice, he always has been but his more like a stoic big teddy bear. 

Eren comes back and smiles at two and without really much thinking it's he slides in between Mikasa and Levi causing them both to smile before watching TV. 

+

It was a week later when Reiner was arrested but he escaped before they could put him in jail. 

Levi and Eren called one of they're most trusted and close friend who lived in a cabin in the mountains and asked if they could protect Mikasa from Reiner. 

They accepted it. 

+

“Mikasa, you remember Jean right?” Eren asked her softly fixing her shirt a little bit as she stood in front of him and nodded looking over Eren's shoulder to Jean Kirschtein who stood by the door talking to Levi. 

“I remember him, he went away to war didn't he?” Mikasa said as she batted Eren's away with a small grin causing Eren to smile slightly before speaking “Yes, he did, he came back home about a year ago, he doesn't talk much and usually keeps to himself, and only really leaves the cabin about every month.” Eren cups Mikasa face gently and whispers softly “Jean is very skilled okay?, He'll protect you. I know you wanna stay here but Levi and I think it'll help you heal in a way we can't heal you.” Mikasa puts her hand on Eren's mouth to shut him up and speaks softly “Big bro, don't worry about, okay? I understand. I also think I need this too. I know how you cry at night because I'm not the same.” 

Eren's eyes widened slightly and wraps his arms around Mikasa pulling her close whispering “We'll be waiting for you.” 

+

Mikasa sat in the passenger seat of Jean's car, she looked over at him a few times before speaking softly “Thank you, Jean.” Jean gives her a soft smile before speaking roughly with an Russian accent “You're welcome, Mimi.” Mikasa gives Jean a double look and blushes “You remembered?” Jean gives Mikasa a small smile and whispers “Of course, even though we went to highschool together, yours and Eren and Levi, are easy to remember, I did save you once before remember?” Mikasa blushes and nods “From a snake from your backyard if I remember correctly.” 

Jean nods his hands gripping the wheel of the car and speaks almost breakley “I looked it up online afterwards and found out it was poisonous and I wondered if I didn't make it in time, you would be dead.” Mikasa reaches over and grips Jean’s hand tightly and whispers “You did save me though. It’s okay.” Mikasa watches Jean’s eyes darken in pure rage her eyes widen slightly when Jean speaks the next words “I trusted, Riener, that trust was broken when he hurt you, his a snake and a poisonous one, so in my book he won’t get near you, I promise mimi, I’ll protect you.”

Mikasa just stared at Jean after that, she stared at him because she knew what Jean was talking about, some might not. Mikasa and Jean were every close when they were younger, not romantically or sexually, when they were kids they’re parents thought they’ll get married, when they sneaked onto the rooftop of the school others thought the most impossible gross things, when they did was talk or sleep either way it was just being alone together, that’s what they preferred together. 

+

When Jean pulled up to the cabin, he got out first and grabbed Mikasa’s bags and waited until Mikasa got out and Mikasa spoke causing Jean to look over at her “Did Levi and Eren know? Is that why they called you?.” Jean blinks at Mikasa before nodding and spoke “Yeah, they knew.” Mikasa tears up slightly causing Jean to wrap one arm around Mikasa’s waist and pulled her close letting her cry on his shoulder. Jean rests his head on Mikasa’s and whispers “They knew there was just more than you be beaten and raped, Mikasa they know what happened to you will cause you to stop smiling until someone makes you smile, they know you feel numb, they know you need me, the way I needed you in highschool, like i need you now too, war is terrible the things you see-” Jean’s voice slightly cracks causing Mikasa to put her hand in his hair slightly and grips his shirt slightly when Jean sobs into her shoulder and whispers “When I saw you, I knew that you needed me just has much I needed you.” 

Mikasa hand moves to Jean’s nape and dug her nails roughly in and whispers “Riener started beating me when you left, and tried to kill me when you returned, but he said he was so fucking sorry, and begged on his hands and knees that he promised he would get help. I stayed to help him, even now I wish I could still help him and I don’t know why.” Mikasa cries softly,feeling Jean drop her bags pulling her even more closer his body and whispers “Your just sweet, Mimi, just so damn sweet, i guess it shows your not broken, like he wants you to be. His a coward for hurting you, he knew if I was here that I would kill him, he just knew I would find out just by looking at you.” 

Mikasa’s grips tighten but she didn’t say anything else after that, she just couldn’t speak any words, Jean leans forward and kisses her forehead and whispers “It’s okay, mimi your safe.” 

Mikasa nods and whispers softly “I know.” 

+

That night Jean and Mikasa sat next together on the couch watching a movie, while Jean would glance his tired eyes to his laptop set up besides him, he had cameras set up everywhere except the bathrooms. 

Jean side glances at Mikasa to see her watching the movie and taps her knee gently causing her to look over at him with a glaze in her eyes, that Jean knew to well. The look of lost but it slowly disappeared after she paid attention to him. 

Jean reaches over and puts his fingers in her hair and whispers softly “I only have one bed, do you wanna share?” Mikasa blinks and for a moment Jean saw the glint of laughter in her eyes before it disappeared and answered “Yeah, we can share. I don't mind.” 

Jean nods before getting up grabbing his laptop and whispered “Come with me.” Mikasa stands up and grabs the bottom on Jean's shirt and followed him to the bedroom. 

Jean watches Mikasa grabbed her bag before moving to the closet, he grabs a tank top and shorts and waits on the bed to change into his clothes. 

+

After Mikasa and Jean changed into different clothes, they laid next to each other. Jean reaches over Mikasa and turns off the light before wrapping his arms around her gently pulling her close almost under him and said “it's a protection technique.”

Mikasa slightly smiles at Jean and spoke “It's fine.” Jean couldn't help it but he smiled and buried his face into her neck because deep down he knew that she knew he just wanted to be close to her. 

+

“Jean.” Mikasa's voice spoke Jean up with a slight gentle shake, Jean bolts up off of her with a gun in one hand causing Mikasa to react quickly and grab his wrist tightly and whispers “It's fine, it's okay, I'm fine, your fine, I just need you to get off of me so I can go to the bathroom.” 

Jean breathed softly and moved away putting the gun back down on Mikasa's side table and watched her dash to the bathroom and groaned to himself. 

It was a minute or two before Mikasa came back out and climbed back into bed. Jean watched her laid down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. 

Mikasa stares at Jean while Jean stares at Mikasa before Jean speaks “You grew up to be beautiful.” Mikasa blinks before blushing and says softly “As if, the scars he left on me.” Jean cuts her off and whispers “He didn't leave scars on your soul and that's all that matters.” 

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly before she blushes “Are you saying souls are the only thing that matters?” Jean nods wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her close gently and whispers “Yeah, that's all the matters.”

Mikasa cuddles into Jean's chest with a slight smile on her face and whispers softly to Jean “Guess that means you have a beautiful soul too.” Jean was about to argue with her but when he looked down he saw that Mikasa fell asleep against his chest and decided against it. 

That night Jean didn't sleep, he just held onto Mikasa until she woke up again. 

+

Jean stood at the stove cooking while Mikasa watched Jean's laptop, but she started to feel lonely, that's what changed about her too, she never felt lonely before she also wasn't afraid of being alone before. 

Jean looked over his shoulder when he felt like something was wrong and watched Mikasa's eyes cloud over as she was unseeing the laptop before snapping her out of her by calling her over. 

When Mikasa reached his side, her wraps one arm around her shoulder pulling her close his side as he continued to cook, he wouldn't worry about the cameras for now. 

Jean puts his chin on Mikasa's shoulder when she realized he was burning the eggs and watches her fix them, his arms wrapped around her waist and closes his eyes leaning against her. 

Mikasa squeals softly when Jean leans fully against and was about to think he fell asleep on her until she heard his laughter. 

Mikasa huffs and glares up at him but smiles back at him before going back to cooking the eggs. Jean looks up and out the window watching as a deer past by. Mikasa looks up just in time to see another deer turning the stove sense the eggs were done, Jean leans forward and whispers “it's beautiful huh?” Mikasa nods blushing when Jean grabs her hands and whispers in her ear “Just like you.” 

Mikasa covers her face out of embarrassment causing Jean to chuckle and ruffle her hair “Come on, let's eat before the eggs get cold.” 

+

After they ate, Jean did a quick exercise routine, before sitting next to Mikasa and snored when he saw her curled up on the couch he wipes his sweat from his face onto his tank top before joining her wrapping his arms around his waist leaving the TV on for background sound and nuzzles his nose against her ear and whispers softly “Are you okay?” Mikasa nods turning around so she facing him and cups his neck gently and whispers “Are you?” Jean nods and leans forward his nose brushing against hers before burying his face into her neck falling asleep. 

When Jean woke up he was about to get the gun he hid under his couch until he realized it was his phone going off and answered it when saw Eren's name flash across the screen “what?” Jean growls into the phone. Eren snickers before speaking “Reiner I sending notes and flowers here, his going find out she with you sooner or later, stay on the lookout.” Jean huffs gently his hand going to Mikasa's hip and than to her side to feel she was still sleeping. 

Jean speaks softly “He won't reach her, he knows if he comes here I'll kill him.” Eren sighs through the phone before asking “How is she?” Jean bites his lip hard enough to draw blood before answering “Sometimes her old self cracks through, but Reiner really did a number on her.” 

Eren sighed softly and whispers abit “I know she started sleeping outside of Levi's and I room until Levi or I started dragging her to the bedroom.” Jean wasn't surprised to hear that Levi told him that Mikasa hates sleeping alone now and that kinda broke him because Mikasa was like a cat, she would give you affection on her own terms but now she wants that affection daily, Jean's not going to complain about it, because he also needs that affection.

Jean sighs and hangs up on Eren without another word, he never did speak much, he mostly spoke to Mikasa if it's not her it's with Levi or Eren. Jean looks at his camera and yawns when he doesn't see another human being and curls back up to Mikasa to get much needed sleep that he needs. 

+

It's was a month later when it happened, a month when Reiner found Mikasa with Jean. 

-

Jean and Mikasa were curled up on the couch this time Jean only had shorts on while Mikasa only wore Jean's shirt and shorts sense her clothes were in the wash. 

Jean pulls Mikasa close when he saw Reiner on the camera and whispered to Mikasa “Wait here.” It was the first time in awhile when Mikasa reached out and gripped Jean's arm tears in her eyes before whispering “Be careful.”

Jean nods and grabs one of his guns he has. He took careful steps to the door when heard the knock and looks back to see Mikasa was already gone, before rushing to the door and swinging it open cocking his gun at Reiner's forehead. 

Reiner stares at Jean, his eyes swirling with anger and growls “Where is she?” Jean scofs pushing the gun at Reiner's forehead and says “You have a gun at your forehead and you still ask me where she is?” Reiner snickers “Yeah, well knowing, you won't be able to pull the trigger.” Jean aims his other gun at Reiner's knee cap and takes the shot causing Reiner to gaps and groan in pain falling one his good knees holding his other wounded knee.

Jean raises an eyebrow “You were saying?” Reiner's eyes widen in fear slightly and whispers “Is it true that you and Mikasa dated?” Jean's eyebrows frowned forward and spoke “We never dated, sure we kissed or hugged or cuddled but it wasn't in a lover's way.” Reiner's eyes turn into glare and growls “That's not normal.” Jean sighs and sits on his hind legs and says “I'm going to tell you something that I found out when I was at a war base, everyone is born with a soulmate, well two in fact, one is lover while the other is a best friend, when I found out my mind immediately went to Mikasa, so I sent in some DNA of Mikasa and I and I found out I was her soulmate best friend. Some say it's stronger than the soulmate lover bond because soulmates best friends are closer than lover's and due to the fact that I grew up with Mikasa only means I have a stronger bond with her. You probably don't believe it, but the government actually hid that shit from you. I'm telling you because I'm going to kill you afterwards.” Reiner's eyes widened slightly and watches Jean aim the gun at his forehead and take a shot. 

Jean checks Reiner's pulse and lets out a relief when he feels Reiner is dead. 

+

Mikasa was curled up on Jean's bed crying when Jean came back and looked up at him. 

Jean looked exhausted and covered in blood and spoke darkly “His gone. Your safe and always will be.” 

Mikasa darts off the bed wrapping her arms around Jean and whispers “Thank you.” Jean nods and kisses her forehead. 

+

When Reiner went missing, no one came looking for him. Not even the police. It's like they just knew he deserved death. 

+

When Reiner's body was found, they found carved writing in his skin that said 'Rapist’ and 'Woman Beater’, the cops wanted to look into it but a few soldiers said they'll take care of it and that's where the case was dropped cold. 

+

Jean pulls Mikasa onto his lap holding her close as she cried, she had another nightmare about Reiner.   
Jean shushes Mikasa gently kissing her face and neck and whispers “It's okay, it's okay, it was only a nightmare.” Mikasa whimpers softly against Jean's chest and whispers “I think his hunting me from the dead, Jean.” 

Jean grips the back of Mikasa's neck and whispers “That's not possible, Mimi.” 

Mikasa puts her face into Jean's neck and whispers “Are you sure?” Jean nuzzles her gently and whispers softly “I'm sure.” 

Jean leans forward and whispers “Even if it was I'll protect you.” Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at his next words “Because I'm your soulmate best friend.”


	2. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation Soulmate.

Jean presses soft kisses against Mikasa’s neck and cheek while she sleeps up against him, she woke up slowly and shakily a little bit after Jean didn’t stop kissing her neck and she mummers “Jean, what are you doing?” Jean chuckles softly and whispers “Giving you affection.” Mikasa rolls her eyes and nudges her nose against his before opening her eyes sleepily whispering “I love it when you give me affection, even though you can be an asshole.” Jean playfully bites at her ear and whispers “You like it when I’m an asshole, you say It’s hot.” Mikasa blushes and squeals trying to move away from him and says “Only during sex you moron.” Jean starts laughing at the small accent when she calls him a moron and whispers “I’ll take what I can get.” Mikasa rolls her eyes and kisses Jean’s lips softly and asks softly “Now, why did you wake me up?” 

Jean sighs softly and whispers “I have to go into work early, my love.” Mikasa sighs softly, whining afterwards “Do you have to?” Jean smiles and pecks Mikasa’s lips a few more times before whispering “Yes, I have to think you can pick up the kids from my mom’s house.” Mikasa groans and nods “Yes, even though your mom hates me.” Jean snickers pecking Mikasa’s lips a few more times before sliding out of bed “She doesn’t hate you, Mika. she actually loves you, she just doesn’t show it.” Mikasa also gets up and gets dressed along with Jean and makes coffee for the both of them and hands Jean a bag for lunch giving his cheek a peck and waves to him as he leaves. 

+

“Mommy!” Mikasa hears as she walks into her mother in law's house, Jean and Mikasa had five kids, three boys and two girls and the boys mostly clung to Mikasa while the girls mostly clung to Jean. Jean’s mother: Bella walks over to her and hands the youngest one that called for her and sighs softly before speaking “Please tell me, this is the last one.” Mikasa smiles and holds her youngest daughter to her chest and says “Maybe we’ll have one more, Jean wants another girl, and then we’ll stop having kids.” Bella shakes her head and sighs “Jean should keep in his pants or wear a condom at least, for goodness sake, that boy might end up killing you.” Mikasa blushes and giggles at Bella’s choice of words and says “I’ll smack him for you the next I see him.” Bella nods and says “Good, he needs it, Levi and Erwin have been fighting again by the way.” Mikasa groans and says a soft thanks for the info. Levi, Erwin, Mike were the oldest while Isabel and Petra were her youngest and she’s currently holding Petra. 

“Hey-, that’s mine, Erwin.” Levi shouts but stops when he sees his mother and smiles up at her rushing over to her hugging her waist before speaking “Erwin, won’t give me my suffie back.” Mikasa sends a glare to Erwin and patting Levi’s head gently and says “Erwin, you know better why on earth would you take your brother’s suffie.” Erwin huffs and throws the suffie at Levi who catches while staying behind Mikasa’s legs “I have to toughen him up abit, his so small.” Mikasa’s eyes flashed with realization but when she speaks it was soft “Erwin, you can’t bully him, I understand that his small but instead of hurting him, take him to self-defenses classes or whatever other classes and protect him, until he can protect himself. He's your brother, he should get love and respect from you.” 

Erwin nods whispering softly “Okay, I’m sorry for picking on you, Levi.” Levi looks down at his suffie that Jean had gotten him when he was a baby and whispers “I forgive you, Erwin.” Mikasa jumps slightly when Mike her youngest of the boys sniffed her leg and smiles up at her “Hi, mommy.” Mikasa smiles and ruffles Mike hair gently and whispers “Hi baby, can you get Isabel for me, we have to leave as soon as possible so I can get my work done.” Mike nods and rushes to get Isabel. 

+

Mikasa was working on her paper when her cell rang, she answered it as fast as possible in case it was Jean. “Hello.” Mikasa says after she answered. “Mrs. Kirschtein, i'm sorry to say this, but your husband, Jean Kirschtein has passed away in a car accident, his body is at wall rose hospital.” After Mikasa heard that, tears slipped down her face and spoke as sobs left her “Thank you for letting me know.” After Mikasa said that she hung up and quickly gathered the kids to go to the hospital. 

When she saw Jean’s body laying on the table, she broke down she started crying into her hands. Erwin grips Mikasa’s shirt while Levi held onto her leg, Bella: Jean’s mother held Petra against her chest crying as well and whispers “I’ll call Furlan and make the funeral plans.” Mikasa just nods, she couldn’t help but feel numb, the only thing she felt was pain. 

+

Furlan wraps his arms around Mikasa waist as the kids sat in the living room watching TV. Furlan was Jean’s older brother. “I’m going to be staying here for awhile, Mika so I can help you with kids and everything else okay? Everything is going to be okay.” 

\+ 

A Month Later 

Mikasa and Furlan sat together along with the kids when they heard a bark outside. Isabel gaps softly and rushes over to the window to see the dog causing Mikasa to smile slightly. but her smile falls when Isabel turns to her with tears rolling down her face “Issy, baby whats wrong?” Isabel grips the end of her dress and whispers “They kicked the puppy, mommy.” Mikasa stood up and rushed over to the window while Furlan was getting on his coat and shoes. Mikasa covers Isabel eyes when she saw the next kick and tells Furlan to hurry who was already rushing out the door. 

Mikasa pulls Isabel away from the door when she saw Furlan rush over to owner and closed the blind “Mommy?” Isabel whispers. Mikasa sighs and ruffles Isabel’s hair. Jean and Mikasa were planning to a puppy for Isabel anyway and Mikasa already knew what Isabel was going to ask “Yes, issy we’ll keep the puppy.” Isabel squeals happily and throws her wraps around Mikasa’s neck and whispers “Thank you, mommy.” Mikasa ruffles isabel’s hair and smiles “No problem kiddo.” 

Furlan walks into the house with the puppy in his arms calling for Mikasa who rushes over “How bad is the puppy?” she asked softly taking the puppy out of Furlan’s arms and was attacked with small licks to her chin and nibbles on her chin. “The puppy suffered a kick to the side but I checked him over and his fine, nothing’s broken.” Mikasa nods and rubs the puppy’s ear gently “What kind is he?” Furlan smiles softly a flash of realization in his eyes before answering “An Aussie.” Mikasa smiles softly and looks over at Mike who stood staring at the puppy with curious eyes and Mikasa holds the puppy out to him “Wanna hold him?” Mike nods and holds his hands out, once Mikasa gives Mike the puppy. 

Mike sniffs the puppy and whispers “The smell reminds me of daddy.” Furlan stares at Mikasa, who was staring at the puppy in Mike’s arms and whispers “You can name him after daddy if you want, Mike.” Furlan puts his hand on the Mikasa’s back and whispers “Are you sure that’s okay, Mika? You might confuse the kids.” Levi pops up next to Mike and looks the puppy over before looking up at his mother “Can we name the puppy after daddy, just spell it in a different way.” Mikasa nods before grabbing a green headband that belonged to Jean and wraps it around the puppy to use as a collar and whispers “John it is than, but he will go to school and learn to protect, you will all take turns feeding and walking him, Furlan will help you with the grown up things and train him.”

Levi takes little steps to his mother and whispers “Will you spend time with the puppy mommy?” Mikasa ruffles Levi’s hair and whispers “I will, mommy I’ll be training him along with Furlan don’t worry.” Levi grips at the end of Mikasa’s shirt and whispers “Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?” Mikasa nods and leans down kisses Levi’s forehead, every night the kids take turns sleeping with her, due to nightmares about Jean. Levi had the nightmares for worse and spelt with Mikasa or Furlan, always waking up in the middle of the night crying for Jean because his in denial about Jean being dead. 

+

When John was no longer a puppy, he already was trained down to the bone and always followed Mikasa around or anyone else in the Kirschtein household.

It was one of those lazy afternoons of friday when it happened, Mikasa and Isabel along with John when a dog a wild one came out of nowhere jumping on Mikasa aggressively biting down into her neck, and roughly tugging at her neck. John dashed at the aggressive dog biting down on the back on his collar. The wild dog lets Mikasa go to get John off of his back. Mikasa puts her hand against her neck and pants when she saw blood gushing out of her neck and looks around to Isabel had gotten into store before she blacked out. 

+

When Mikasa woke up she saw Furlan standing by the bed sleeping and the kids sleeping in chairs all about the room, she looked down at her chest when she felt pressure and saw John staring up at her and she whispers softly putting her hand on John’s head, she tears up slightly when she sees Jean in John’s eyes “It’s you.” John nuzzles his head against Mikasa’s and nods. 

Mikasa couldn’t help but cry when she heard a mental click in her head and Jean’s voice next “Yeah it's me and you're still looking fucking beautiful as always, Mika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason why Mikasa was able to hear the mental click and was able to hear Jean in her head was because they are soulmates and soulmates never change, you don't get a new one after one dies. 
> 
> And No, Mikasa and Furlan don't get together.


	3. vampiremute!Jean x catfamiliar!Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was plannning to make this very long but than life happened. The ending is how i wanted to end so that's good.

Mikasa yawns softly as she wakes up slowly, she could feel Jean’s arms around her waist before she even woke up and shivers gently due the cold air of the apartment’s A/C. Mikasa turns around facing Jean nuzzling her face against Jean’s neck and snuggling up into him, it was only a minute or two before she started to purr. 

Jean yawns nuzzling back his nose and mouth burying into Mikasa’s hair, as he does this he breathes in some energy that Mikasa had over flowing, which happens a lot, sense she was his familiar. His mother had found Mikasa and had given her to Jean so he was taken care of when his mother no longer could, which she wasn't she had died centuries go. 

Jean slowly started tracing letters on to Mikasa's skin gently, his charm protection bracelet rubbed up against Mikasa's back. The charm protection bracelet was one way of bonding with a familiar and sense Mikasa is his cat human familiar it only made sense to bond with her in a familiar way, he has still yet bonded with Mikasa as a vampire would, he should do it soon in case the vampire and witch community found out that they are dating. 

Jean taps Mikasa's shoulders twice to get her attention, when he saw her silver eyes looking up at him he smiles gently down at her and does a sign language for blood. 

Mikasa nods and crawls out of bed to get him some blood. He could only take the Rh Null blood which also meant golden blood. 

When Mikasa came back and handed the cup full of blood to Jean she went to take a shower, she never watches Jean drink blood, because it was disrespectful watching a vampire fed.

+

After Mikasa gets out of the shower, she brushes her teeth and goes back to Jean's side and speaks softly “Go take a shower and brush your teeth.” Jean nods as he gets up and pats Mikasa's head as he past her. 

As Jean showered, Mikasa changed the sheets and pillow cases with new soft sheets that Jean usual liked and making breakfast for herself and clean the apartment they lived in. 

Speaking of which they live in the countryside of a village which was called 'Night Village’ it was only a place where the vampires lived and where the sun never touched. 

-+

Mikasa sighed to herself gently after made breakfast and cleaned the small apartment, after she ate and washed the dishes she used and puts it away she jumped onto the couch and cuddled up on it. 

Jean took forever in the shower, and she wanted his cuddles and have a dose of energy healing they always do, when neither of them does it for to long they get grumpy and very moody.

It was only a few minutes later before Jean appeared next to Mikasa and tackled her to the couch causing her to giggle and smile. Jean smiles down at Mikasa his fangs showing sense he ate before his shower, Mikasa shivered when she saw them and wipes her thumb over the fang slightly. 

Jean tilts his head to the side with a soft hum as he felt her thumb on his fang. He opens his mouth to speak but snaps it closed while closing his eyes remembering that his mute and teared up a little causing Mikasa to wipe away Jean’s tears quickly and whispers softly to him “It’s okay, you don’t need a voice in order to talk to me.” Jean growls lowly tearing away from Mikasa angrily and signs rapidly but Mikasa catches every word ‘I just want you, I just wanna talk to you, Mikasa. If I could have a voice I would only talk to you.’ Mikasa puts her hands gently into Jean’s hair and whispers “I know, Jean. I-I found a witch that could possibly give you your voice, but it comes with a price.” 

Jean growls lowly and signs to Mikasa ‘Okay, what’s the price?’ Mikasa bites her lip gently and whispers caressing Jean’s nape “It’ll take some energy to do it, which I don’t mind doing, the witch said it won’t kill me or anything, it’ll just make me weak for a bit.” Jean’s eyes narrowed at the wall in front of him. Should he do this? Even though Mikasa will get sick for awhile, before Jean could think about it anymore, he felt the smack on the back of his head and snaps his head over to Mikasa who was glaring him down “I’ll do it you idiot, I love you, Jean and I know how much you wanna talk so I’ll do it.” 

Jean wraps his arms around Mikasa’s waist and nods, putting his head against her hip. 

+

After the witch came and did her magical trick to take some energy from Mikasa and gave it Jean. Jean became worried about Mikasa even though she did warn him. 

Jean leans over Mikasa and whispers in his husky voice “Mika, come on you need to eat.” Mikasa starts crying softly into her pillow causing Jean to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to his chest and whispers “I'm sorry, my love.” Mikasa just kept crying: for a familiar to have so much energy drained from them it's extremely painful. 

Jean bites into his wrist and shoves his waist against Mikasa's mouth forcing her to drink his blood which had healing properties, not all vampires have this technique, it's because of his blood type: which is Rhnull that's also known as golden blood which is rare and sense he has the negative type blood his able to heal and have other rare techniques. 

Mikasa's blood is the same but her blood type is positive, which means they have to be careful when the have sex because it'll be very possible for her to get pregnant. 

It's very possible for vampires to have kids. 

As Mikasa drinks the blood from Jean's wrist, Jean starts petting her head gently and whispers softly “You'll be better in no time, my love.” 

After Jean gave Mikasa enough blood. Mikasa pulled away from Jean's wrist with a whimper and grips Jean's wrist and spoke softly, “You didn't have to do that.” Jean nuzzles Mikasa gently and whispered “I wouldn't have done it with anyone else other than you.”


End file.
